DNA polymerase is the enzyme responsible for the replication of the genome and repair of DNA molecule in cells. Both mesophilic and thermophilic polymerase proteins have been solved but no whole polymerase from a hyperthermophile has been completed. The structural data from a solved crystal would give more data with which to improve their understanding of the polymerase structure with respect to its activities such as DNA binding the two exonuclease activities and polymerase activity. The structure may help in expanding our basic understanding of intramolecular interaction which contribute to the thermostability of this hyperthermophilic protein.